The present invention provides a ball player's glove, and in particular, such a glove which is secured to the wrist of the player.
Different types of padded gloves are used in baseball, softball and other such games to provide a mechanism for catching the ball without injuring the player's hand. Such gloves have gradually evolved from a more traditional glove configuration into gloves which are much larger than the player's actual hand. Such gloves have an opening for the player's hand, and a relatively short strap covering the opening. The entire hand of the player does not fit into such modern gloves, but rather only the tips of the player's fingers fit into the "fingers" of the glove. The gloves are manipulated by the player's fingertips to provide control over the entire glove.
One of the difficulties with modern gloves is that the glove itself is very poorly secured to the player's hand, which is held in the glove only by the short strap covering the opening for the hand. Usually, the player's fingertips must be maintained in a flexed configuration so that the glove does not fall off when it is being held downwardly. If the player has a lapse in concentration, the glove can fall from the player's hand, and in any event the constant tension of the fingertips required to keep the glove on can cause discomfort to the player. Also, the glove cannot be as freely manipulated as desired by the player because of the relatively poor grip he has on the glove.